The concept of foldable pocket utility tools is known in the art and such pocket utility tools typically include a pliers and a number of general purpose tools such as a can opener, a screw driver, a knife or a saw which make the pocket tool useful in an emergency, however, the general purpose tools, which are attached to the pocket tool, invariably do not perform as efficiently or effectively as a conventional standalone industrial tool. Consequently, pocket tools while generally useful are not necessarily desirable for a technician who uses specialty tools to perform field tasks. For example, in servicing a field system, such as an irrigation system, a service technician may carry a tool kit with multiple specialty tools which can be used in servicing the field system. Each of the tools have a specific function and are designed to conveniently and effectively perform a function. However, there are times when a service technician may encounter a need for his specialty tools but he may be not carrying the specialty tool kit. For example, the technician may notice that some adjustment to an apparatus of the field system may be necessary. If the tool kit with the specialty tools is not available the service technician must leave the job site and retrieve his specialty tool kit before the technician can make the necessary adjustments. The invention described herein allows the service technician to avoid delays in retrieving a tool kit and allow the service technician to efficiently perform on-the-go adjustments or minor repairs to the field system with a pocket field tool.